All in a days work
by traitor assasin
Summary: just a few different stories and one shots I decided to put together.
1. Chapter 1

_Unfortunately I don't own ghost busters. If I did I'd be a very happy person._

All in a days work

Ch.1 Ecto

* * *

><p>The alarm was screeching. It was almost 3am and the guys had just come back into the fire house.<p>

"Does anyone notice something weird here?" Peter moaned as he flopped onto the bed

"Come on Peter we have a call." Ray sighed and slid back down the pole.

"From who Ray? Janine is not here to hit that alarm!"

The two trudged into the office to see an empty desk. Someone had pushed the alarm but whom? Ray looked around the desk and everywhere else he could think of before shutting the alarm off.

"Well Peter looks like it was a false alarm. Perhaps it's one of those cockroaches they'll take your head off ya know." The two smirked and made it back up the stairs.

Egon was off for the night and Winston had quit after settling down and starting a family. Busting ghosts just didn't make the money he needed to provide for a family.

"Do you think we have a ghost Peter?"

"Wouldn't that be ironic the Ghostbusters have a ghost. I think it's the wiring for that damn alarm. Just get some sleep and we'll deal with it in the morning better yet let Egon deal with it we're the one's that've been here all night."

The two were silent as they slid into their beds. It was then that they heard it. A loud yowling sound outside of the firehouse continued for several minutes.

"Oh great now what?" growled Peter.

He placed the pillow over his head and tried to ignore the cries.

"It's probably just a cat." Ray started as he sat up in the bed. I'll go check it out.

* * *

><p>He made it downstairs and poked his head out the door. A small black ball of fluff was curled at the base of the door in the new fallen snow. It looked up at ray and cried.<p>

"Poor little guy you're just cold. Peter won't mind if I bring you in for the night." As he reached for the cat it hopped down the steps and around the corner.

"Come back it's too cold out here for a kitten." He heard the cat yowling not far from him. As he turned the corner he saw the cat, back arched, and hissing at something in front of it. The cat was growling at a ghost. It had been outside all night trying to scare off a ghost. Ray scooped the cat up and chased the ghost off. He ran back into the fire house.

"Venkman! Venkman you have to come see what I found."

Peter moaned as he looked over at Ray.

"This better be good otherwise I'm going to kill you."

"Venkman look it was sitting on the doorstep."

"Ray it's a cat."

"Not Just a cat Venkman he found a ghost. He's been sitting outside watching a ghost."

"Answer me this then Ray: did you at least catch the ghost."

He sat there speechless for a moment. "Well uh no I was trying to get the cat in. I'm going to keep him and let Egon take a look at him."

Peter sat up in the bed. "Come on Ray you gotta be kidding me. We don't need a cat living in the firehouse."

"I think I'll call him Ecto. After all he finds ghosts just like us."

"If it comes near me I'll skin the both of you."

The kitten curled up on the bed next to Ray. It was gently purring as he rubbed its head.

"Get some sleep Ecto tomorrow we'll show you to Egon and Janine."

* * *

><p><strong>Authors soap box:<strong>

I had to start this off with something slightly different. I have no idea where this is going but I'll cross that bridge when I get to it. It'll all come together don't worry. Read review and like it.


	2. Chapter 2

_I don't own Ghostbusters._

* * *

><p>Ch 2. Swan Lake<p>

Egon came into the firehouse greeted with shouting.

"Damnit Ray what did I tell you! If it came towards me I would kill it."

"Ecto didn't mean it she was scared."

"Ray it pissed on my bed!"

Egon walked between them. Ray stood there sheltering something from Peter who was now furious.

"Ray what is going on? Why does Venkman smell like piss?"

Ray pulled Ecto from his jacket and held him up. "I found this kitten outside and when I went after it, he ran in the alley."

"Ray that's what this is about a cat from the alley?"

"Well not entirely. When I showed up to find it there was a ghost there. The cat was tracking the ghost down the alley until it flew off."

Peter rolled his eyes and stormed off. The kitten stared blankly at Egon as he picked it up and looked at it. "I can see that as a possibility cats are very sensitive to paranormal frequencies. As long as you keep an eye on it you can keep him here."

Ray smiled and grabbed the kitten back. "Here that Ecto we get to keep you here. I give you food and get you a little collar and you can sleep in my bed…"

Ray wandered off with the kitten as Egon went to the basement. Now that both Ray and Peter were busy there was silence. If only it could be quiet for a moment Egon would be set. Alas Janine came in perky and excited. "Morning guys you'll never guess where you're working tonight."

Ray came sliding down the pole, kitten in one hand to greet her. "Morning Janine look what we got." He held Ecto in his arms.

"Oh Ray he's adorable where did you find him."

"Outside in the alley he sees ghosts. So what's the job you were talking about?"

Janine held up four tickets. "You guys have a job at the ballet tonight."

She handed the tickets to ray and snatched Ecto. Peter looked at the tickets and moaned. "Why the ballet? Did someone get bored to death?"

"Shut it Peter. My boyfriend's sister is the dance instructor they have a ghost that's been terrorizing the lead dancer."

She sat at her desk with Ecto snuggling him. "Don't wear your uniforms to this one. I promised Alex we wouldn't humiliate his sister."

"If there's a ghost how are we supposed to stop it Janine?" Egon questioned.

"They said if you see the ghost you can come back tomorrow afternoon during rehearsal. Also he wants me to go with the three of you."

* * *

><p>That evening the guys waited outside the ballet for Janine she showed up, boyfriend in hand looking stunning.<p>

"Damn Janine." Peter stood there staring at her, mouth open. Pushing past him she walked up to Ray and Egon. "This is my boyfriend Alex he's been waiting to meet you guys since I told him where I worked."

He held out his hand to them. "Janine has told me so much about you guys. Thanks for coming out to see the ghost. The poor Swan Princess is terrified of it."

As they entered the building a tall skinny woman pulled Alex aside. "Did you bring them?" she asked. He moved aside as she sprinted towards them. "Thank god you're here. I need more help than I thought. That ghost bit out lead today!"

She pulled the five of them aside. Egon pulled out a PKE meter. Immediately it began to go crazy. "When did this happen?" he began. "Did she do anything to provoke it?"

The woman pulled them into a dressing room. Sitting on a char was a small woman, tears streaming down her face and a large bite mark on her back. Egon held the meter by it.

"Can you tell us what happened miss…?"

"Jessica," she whimpered. "I was practicing for the show and there was the ghost. I stopped and looked at it and I even told it to leave me alone. The next thing I knew it was on top of me trying to kill me screaming about how I wasn't a beautiful swan and then it left."

Peter looked at Egon and Ray. Janine and Alex left to find their seats. Well what do you want us to do? He questioned.

"I think we should split up and keep any eye out for it," Started Egon. "Peter you take backstage and I keep an eye out for it in the audience. Ray stay with Jessica. If it comes back you can get a good idea of what we're dealing with."

Peter and Egon left the room leaving Jessica alone with Ray. "I have to get ready for the opening act." She sighed. "How am I going to hide that bite mark? It's hideous I look so ugly."

"No you don't." Ray sat there smiling at her. "No one will think any less of you if a ghost bit you. It's not your fault so don't worry."

She left the dressing room and went onto the stage. Until her costume change she hadn't come back. When she opened the door she was surprised to find that Ray was still waiting for her.

"I thought you would've bailed when I left. It's no fun to be sitting here all alone." She sat her jewelry on the table and sat down.

"Well my job was to make sure the ghost didn't come back for you. I'll stay here until the show ends."

She smiled and walked into the bathroom. "There's some bottled water in my little fridge there if you're thirsty."

* * *

><p>After changing her costume, she ran back out of the dressing room. As she did, Ray heard a scream coming from the hallway. As he poked his head out the door, billows of smoke came rushing past. Everyone was forced out of the building and out into the street. Ray looked around in the crowed for the guys. Peter came running behind him.<p>

"Ray we gotta go back in there the ghost started the fire!"

"Alright but where's Egon?"

"We don't have time Ray if that ghost gets away we'll be toast."

Peter and Ray ran back to Ecto1 and pulled out 2 packs. They ran back into the building and onto the stage. Both of them stopped there. In the center of the stage lay Jessica who had now gone limp from the smoke and what the presumed was the ghost.

"Peter we need to get her out of the way before we go after the ghost." The two of the grabbed her and placed her out of the way of the ghost. After chasing it back stage, they finally caught it and were making their way out with Jessica. As they came out of the building, Janine ran up to them.

"I've been looking all over for you two. Egon was sent to the hospital, apparently he broke his arm."

Ray handed Jessica to an EMT nearby. "I'll hitch a ride with her. Follow behind us in Ecto 1 I find Egon and keep an eye on her. Janine can you go back to HQ and feed Ecto for me? It's late and he's probably starving."

* * *

><p>Ray and Peter spent most of the night in the waiting room. Egon finally came out around 3am. Ray sent him and Peter home while he waited for Jessica. He blamed himself for her getting hurt. He was supposed to protect her from the ghost and he failed. Finally, a doctor came out and allowed him to see Jessica.<p>

"You'll probably be her only visitor she has no family."

He walked into the room and sat quietly by the bed. "I'm sorry Jessica. I didn't protect you like I was supposed to."

She looked up and smiled. "Did you blast the ghost?"

"Well yeah we got it but…"

She covered his mouth. "Then you did your job Ray." She sat up and kissed him on the cheek. "I owe Egon my thanks as well he pushed me out of the ghost's way and was trampled by the crew."

The two sat and talked for hours until the doctor came back in. "Jessica you can go home now."

She looked around the room. "I don't have a change of clothes."

Ray held up a bag. "It may be a bit big but I have my uniform with me. I brought it last night just in case." She slid the uniform on and stepped out. "How do I look?"

He stood there in silence. "You look great. If you want I'll walk you home."

"Well about that. Home was the ballet for me. I was staying there until I got an apartment."

"You can stay at the fire house with me and the guys. They won't mind. you can room with Ecto."

"Who's Ecto?"

"Oh he's our new kitten."

"Sounds like fun."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Soap box:<strong>

And here it is what I sat and modified for an entire Easter break. I didn;t expect it to be soooooooo long but whats done is done. Now I have three weeks before the end of the school year and that probably means not a lot of posting. In the mean time, read review and join the dark side


End file.
